


This is the way you left me (no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending)

by trissiesin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Angry Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst, Character Death, Dead Sam Winchester, F/M, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Grief/Mourning, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Love/Hate, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Unhappy Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trissiesin/pseuds/trissiesin
Summary: Gabriel nigdy nie sądził, że będzie pamiętał o którejkolwiek ze swoich kobiet przez tak długi czas.Cóż, Samantha Winchester miała to do siebie, że w niemal każdym aspekcie była wyjątkowa.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	This is the way you left me (no hope, no love, no glory, no happy ending)

Gabriel omiótł wzrokiem miejski krajobraz za rozciągającym się na całą ścianę oknem.

Mimo wczesnych godzin porannych, miasto już tętniło życiem. Ludzie spieszyli się jak zwykle, choć właściwie archanioł nie wiedział dlaczego. Nieważne co osiągną, jak daleko zajdą, ich życie prędzej czy później się skończy i staną się tylko jednym z wielu ciał na cmentarzu i jedną z wielu dusz w zaświatach.

Nie było od tego ucieczki i wszyscy doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę gdzieś tam w środku. Jednakże, w swej arogancji i poczuciu wyższości wmawiali sobie, że są nieśmiertelni, że mogą decydować o życiu i śmierci. Nie potrafili przyjąć do wiadomości, że są niczym więcej jak bandą bezwłosych małp.

Właściwie było to dosyć zabawne. Rasa znajdująca się na samym końcu łańcucha pokarmowego, uważała się za panów wszechświata.

Pod względem natury ludzkiej nic się przez wieki nie zmieniło. Nic nie zmieniło się odkąd…

… odkąd _ona_ odeszła.

_Ona_ była człowiekiem. Małym człowieczkiem, który jednak miał ważną rolę do odegrania. Człowiekiem, który postanowił się zbuntować. Który nie potrafił zaakceptować, że jest tylko pionkiem w wielkiej grze.

_Ona_ była też kłamliwą suką. Nie ma co, manipulować umiała doskonale. W końcu nawet on, archanioł Gabriel, dał się nabrać.

Uwierzył, kiedy mówiła, że go kocha.

Uwierzył, kiedy zapewniała go, że przeżyje.

Uwierzył, kiedy obiecywała, że nigdy go nie zostawi.

Kłamała. Odeszła.

Castiel twierdził, że to, co zrobiła, było poświęceniem. Że uratowała ich wszystkich. Że dzięki niej życie na Ziemi mogło toczyć się dalej. Że był to akt wielkiej dobroci, na który mało kogo byłoby stać.

Gabriel miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

Dla niego, to był akt egoizmu. Nieprzemyślany, w dodatku. Bo gdyby zastanowiła się choć chwilę nad tym, co zamierzała zrobić, być może uświadomiłaby sobie jak bardzo go to uderzy.

Obwiniał ją, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że i tak by im się nie udało. Ich związek nie miał prawa bytu. Stanowił coś zakazanego i nienaturalnego, coś o czym się głośno nie mówiło.

On był archaniołem, niebiańskim wojownikiem, mężem Bożym.

_Ona_ była tylko człowiekiem.

_Ona_ była naczyniem Lucyfera.

_Ona_ była Winchesterem.

_Ona_ miała tragedię zapisaną we krwi.

_Ona_ nie miała prawa przetrwać. Musiała umrzeć, by wszyscy inni mogli żyć dalej. Musiała ofiarować swoje życie, przyszłość, duszę, wszystko co miała. Urodziła się kozłem ofiarnym dla świata, dla tej bandy żałosnych karaluchów, niewartych jej poświęcenia.

Nie mógł jej wskrzesić. Nie mógł zrobić nic.

Jedna, pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

Chciał, żeby _ona_ tu była.


End file.
